Theives and their hearts
by Vela01
Summary: There are girls that steal weapons from people and meet up with the gundam pilots blah blah please read and review


****

Thief

With ease the silent thief opened the ventilation shaft was opened. Slipping through corners like a snake going through brush. When she came up to a long drop, she placed her feet on the sides of the vent then slowly shimmied down. Kicking the vent door open the, struggling, took out a walkie-talkie.

"The alarm system's off," said the thief.

"All systems go," said a feminine voice on the other end. To that signal the thief dropped into the room. The room seemed to be a kind of computer panel.

"Hey, Witch Hazel this is not a weapons vault," said the thief using a code name for her partner.

"I know that the only place to the weapons vault is through the main kitchen then in the basement. Before the kitchen is the problem." Said Witch Hazel.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I miscalculated the dates and there is a ball going on right now for the goody-goody Relena."

"Fabulous, this is going to be very hard."

"Shadow your still going through with this?" Asked Witch Hazel using the thief's code name.

"Of course, now only contact me if it's necessary. O h and can you do me a favor?" Asked Shadow.

"Sure."

"Tap into the camera lines and tell me if there is someone on the other side of any corner I might turn."

"Ok."

Back outside in the back of a large black van sat a girl with brown/light brown haired, pallid skinned, and dark gray eyes.

"Black out in the camera room." Chuckled Witch Hazel, while disconnecting the cameras, and switching it to her line.

"Shadow everything is online."

"Ok, lets go."

Shadow opened the door and stepped out. The entire hall was illuminated with bright chandeliers. Soft music could be heard to the right of Shadow.

"Witch Hazel where to the kitchen."

"Shadow, go to the right-"

"What! That's where the ballroom is!" Yelled half whispered Shadow.

"Just go then I'll tell you the rest."

(sigh) Shadow took off her mask and out tumbled her onyx black hair in a thick braid.

"What are you doing?" Asked Witch Hazel.

"If someone finds me I can say I'm a guest that felt a bit under the weather to attend the ball."

"Right."

Shadow kept walking down the hall when a door swung hard open. It smacked Shadow in the face knocking her over.

"Heero you just knocked someone out!" Yelled a raspy voice.

"Try and get her up she's not unconscious." Said a cold stoic voice.

Shadow was lifted to her feet, opening her golden eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" Asked a guy with a long chestnut brown braid.

"Yeah just a bump," said shadow.

"Why aren't you at the ball," said the guy in front of shadow with unruly brown hair.

"I felt a little under the weather. You know I don't feel that well still so I'll just scoot back to my room," said Shadow walking between the two.

"Why are you wearing army boots?" Asked a voice behind her.

*Fuck, my boots what do I say? * Thought Shadow.

"Oraea! Aren't you going to the night hike!"? Yelled her brown haired friend.

"No lace, I 'm a bit sick. But I tried see I'm half dressed for it."

"Oh, ok I'll walk you to your room," said Witch Hazel.

"Hope you feel better!" Yelled the chestnut headed guy behind her.

Shadow and Witch Hazel walked quickly around the corner breathing a sigh of relief when they where out of earshot.

"Thank God you showed up I had no idea what I was going to say, and nice name save didn't even say my real name," said Shadow.

"Well, this is the end of my journey it's dangerous with both of us out here."

"Right."

Shadow quickly walked down the hall when she heard arguing voices around the corner. She quickly ran into the closest door available. Unfortunately for her someone was in there, a guy with a huge bang covering part of his face.

"Shit!" Yelled Shadow, quickly opening the door again. But once out the two arguing people were just in front of her.

"Well, well Duo look who was right," said the stoic pilot to the guy with a braid. "I thought she was up to no good." 

"Hello again I'm so sick I went into the wrong room," laughed Shadow getting nervous. But by the looks they did not believe her story. The walkie-talkie in the back of her pants suddenly yelled, "Abort!!" And Shadow broke into a run.

"Hey!" Yelled everyone behind her. Shadow just kept listening to the instructions given to her by Witch Hazel. She could also hear many footsteps behind her.

"Sorry Shadow, but your going to have to cut through the ball room. Going the way you came would just slow you down," said Witch Hazel. 

"Fabulous." Shadow stopped short at the ballroom entrance. *Here goes nothing. * Thought Shadow. She slammed the doors open and sprinted through the crowd pushing a couple of people to the ground. Until a guy with platinum blond hair stood in her way. In a snap of a second she did a roundhouse kick and was out the door.

"Quatre are you alright?" Asked Duo.

"Yeah just a bruise."

Heero and Trowa were out the door searching for the mysterious girl. Heero scrambled around searching for the girl that passed "his" radar. In the distance screeching tires could be heard. Suddenly out of the darkness came a large van. Heero quickly jumped out of the way.

Heero and Trowa came back in, and surprisingly the ballroom was empty.

"Heero did you get her?" Asked Duo bounding up to him.

"No," grunted Heero.

Relena walked into the room disgruntled. "Who was she and why the hell did Duo do this!" Yelled Relena, turning a bit red in the face.

"We don't know," said Quatre holding a ice pack on the right side of his face.

"How are you doing?" Asked Duo.

"See for your self," said Quatre lifting the icepack. Under his right eye and below was black and blue.

"Ouch, she got you good." Said Duo.

(big sweat drop)

__


End file.
